


【jaydick】礼物

by ajicat



Series: 21DaddyKink [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: Jaydick，双A，A有子宫，但着床率极低OOC，Underage红头罩X迪基鸟，养父子AU





	【jaydick】礼物

杰森勃起的阴茎在裤裆里隆起明显的形状。

他的男孩，穿着吊带小短裤，正坐在他腿间的地上，仰视他的眼神充满渴望。

那是迪基自己挑选的款式——他的淫荡宝贝小鸟总能随时随地冒出稀奇古怪的想法，包括此刻正浑身赤裸地穿着吊带小短裤和一双长筒绑带式的小皮靴，杰森的角度正好能看到那两颗被勒在吊带边裸露在空气里挺立的粉嫩小奶头。

他无数次吮吸、啃咬、甚至用阴茎龟头逗弄过那两颗世上最浪荡的骚奶头，他当然知道那个滋味，他永远活力四射的小阿尔法，光是被另一个成年阿尔法舔几下就能高高立起乳尖，像个发情欧米茄那样摇摆屁股，勃起的小阴茎贴着他磨蹭寻求爱抚。

前一秒男孩获得了他的感恩节礼物，一个大块头毛茸娃娃，他欢呼着亲了一口男人的侧脸，把那个娃娃从卧室里一路拖拽了出来，杰森想这个小混蛋肯定没有仔细看那个昂贵的该死多毛怪——他这么称呼那个娃娃，广告词里写全国小孩的梦想，某个眼下正在迪基这个年龄段孩子间风靡的游戏主角。

“杰……我的好爹地，”迪基讨好地微微歪过头脸贴着他打开的膝盖内侧蹭了蹭，吐出红软舌尖不快不慢地扫过唇瓣，“现在轮到我给你礼物了。”

男人沉默地看着他，慢慢勾起笑容，“当然，宝贝，”他说，朝跪在腿间的男孩微微抬了抬下巴，“就现在。”

舔。

杰森完全倚进沙发，看着他的养子，他的阿尔法男孩，他的性爱甜心，熟练地解开他的皮带，拉下裤链，露出底下的纯棉内裤，男人的阴茎全然勃起，粗长地贴着小腹，从内裤腰口露出龟头，迪基毫不犹豫就舔了上去。

男孩的口腔和唇舌一样滚烫，柔软，舌尖舔弄着杰森张开的尿口，舌头在包皮褶皱上来回扫过，张大嘴把他整颗龟头都含进去，晃动着脑袋吞吞吐吐，把阴茎上每一根浮起的青筋都吮吸得湿淋淋，迪基吮他的鸡巴，火热的黏膜紧紧包裹着他，被阴茎摩擦得不断分泌出更多口水，一些顺着阴茎抽出时溢出来流到下巴，成年阿尔法的龟头被他吞到喉间，顶撞那里不断收缩挤压的软肉，在湿黏烫软的肉壁和黏膜夹攻下男人很快有了反应。

迪基清晰地认识到了这些，他蓦地吐出那根更加粗涨的阴茎，男孩依然跪在杰森腿间，直起腰伸手解开吊带勾着裤腰的两粒扣子，露出他早湿得一塌糊涂的小鸡巴和不断流出淫水的小肉洞，男孩往后倒退几步，反身趴在巨大的毛茸娃娃上，翘起屁股摇晃着，自己掰开那两团挺翘的臀肉露出夹在那底下的湿漉漉肉洞，扭过头用湿润的蓝眼睛瞅望向杰森：

“操我……爹地，求你啦，我想要你的大屌塞满我的屁股，精液射满我的子宫，把我操到射出尿来，操得我的肉洞再也合不上。”

暴露在男人眼前的小肉洞可怜兮兮地颤抖着，一小汩淫水在杰森的注视下，缓缓被蠕动的肛口吐出，沿着男孩的腿根流进娃娃的绒毛里。

红头罩从不拒绝他的男孩。

汗津津的臀肉落在男人的掌心，被握住揉搓着，好夹住插进臀缝的滚烫龟头，男孩低低呻吟出来，屁眼收缩得更明显，杰森却先品尝他的屁股肉，龟头夹在两团肉间滑动，把男孩的屁股缝蹭得湿漉漉一片。

“好爹地，好爹地……”男孩轻哼，不老实地在男人手下扭动着，“插进来……操我，快操进来！用你的阴茎填满我！”

“看看你，多么淫荡的小骚货，”男人轻笑一声，滚烫湿黏的龟头依旧在男孩的小肉洞上打转磨蹭，“今晚乖乖做爹地的好男孩，嗯？”

男孩整个趴上毛茸娃娃，完全坦露出光滑的后背，声音闷在娃娃肚子里模模糊糊回应了什么，杰森笑了一声，两根手指并拢先插进男孩烫软的嫩穴，滑腻湿软的媚肉立刻缠上来，蠕动着收缩吮吸杰森，小阿尔法呜咽了一声，一面摇晃着小屁股一面费劲地扭过脸，目光从眼角瞟向杰森，隐隐透出水光，仿佛在控诉为什么不是大阴茎捅进来。

他们谁也不在发情期，更不能指望阿尔法的屁眼能自主冒出水，男孩的宫口紧紧闭合着，杰森的手指摸到膣腔内壁时迪基狠狠抖了一下，屁股却不自觉拱得更高，迎合着杰森手指的抽插小幅度挺动着，闷在绒毛娃娃里声音变得甜蜜腻人。

只有一丁点淫液从男孩的膣腔深处流出来，沾湿杰森的指腹，男人的手指抽出来时迪基正好再度扭过头来，那点湿润的水迹就被杰森抹到了男孩脸上。

“插我啦，爹地……”迪基说，男孩用鼻音哼出的撒娇腔调拖得又软又长，“用你的大鸡巴操我，把我的肉洞操得和发情的欧米茄一样淫水泛滥……”小阿尔法的眼睛里泛出别的一些情愫，“我今晚会乖乖的，吃掉你最后一滴精液。”

男人握住龟头抵在他的穴口，空出的手指抠开一点男孩的肉洞口，闻声勾起唇角轻笑了一下，阴茎猛地插了进去——

“宝贝，想吃完爹地的最后一滴精液，你还要更努力。”

“啊啊……”

粗大滚烫的成人鸡巴一插到底，龟头完全捅进小阿尔法的膣腔，顶中宫口那圈肥厚柔嫩的肉环，滑软火热的肉壁立刻包裹绞缠住男人插进来的阴茎——即使迪基不是个欧米茄，他也被杰森的阴茎操成了一个像欧米茄的阿尔法，男孩沉溺在欲望得以餍足的快感中，感受着自己小小的肉洞被撑开、填满、收缩咀嚼着男人阴茎的肉壁以成人鸡巴的形状蠕动着，杰森插得太深，完完全全捅进来，耻毛紧紧贴着男孩的穴口，滚烫雄壮的龟头抵着宫口肉环。

“好深……啊啊……嗯啊……”迪基青涩柔软的身躯扭动着，钉在他的阴茎上，男孩张开粉嫩的唇无声喘息，突然一插到底的操进屁眼即使是个小浪货也有点吃不消，在杰森看不到的地方、他的小肚子下那根小小的无毛小鸡巴，已经完全勃起，正压在绒毛娃娃蓬乱的绒毛里，随着男孩扭摆腰肢和小屁股而在毛茸里磨蹭着，刺痒的触觉让迪基爽得几乎合不拢嘴，口水从舌尖淌出来。

“好……好爽……爹地的大鸡巴操小淫洞……好爽……嗯嗯……”男孩口齿不清呻吟着，他的屁股肉被男人的大掌捉住，用力揉搓着提起来，彻底失去了脚掌支撑的重心后迪基几乎扑进绒毛娃娃怀里，然而他的小屁股被他心爱的杰森爹地抓在手里，把他死死按在男人又狠又重猛烈抽插的阴茎上，滚烫阴茎很快把小阿尔法的软肉媚壁摩擦出细微的嗞嗞水声，硕大的龟头碾磨着子宫口，酸软的感觉逐渐从男孩后腰涌出，迪基的细白的小阴茎和鼓胀的卵囊袋深埋在娃娃的毛茸表面里快速摩擦着，更令人战栗的快感席卷上来，让男孩抖得更厉害。

他们都没注意到，小阿尔法挺立的小奶头随着身体摇晃不断被吊带边磨蹭着，早已红肿成两颗小肉粒，寻求抚慰般磨蹭着娃娃的绒毛。

杰森忽然笑了几声，小阿尔法的肉洞吞吐整根阴茎，白皙柔软的屁股肉和湿淋淋的深色鸡巴形成鲜明对比，男孩努力摇晃着屁股讨好着心爱的爹地，杰森伸手勾起男孩的一根吊带又松开，绷紧的布条弹回男孩的背，发出清脆的响声，小迪基的呻吟差点岔气，不知是痛是爽，一瞬间肉洞狠狠收缩了一下，吸得杰森更紧。

“啊……啊……啊啊……”男孩张着的嘴兜不住更多的口水漏进怪兽娃娃的绒毛表面，他眼睛湿漉漉地转过脸看着杰森，委屈地控诉杰森刚刚的行为，但男人只是对他挑了挑眉，唇角弯起一个恶劣的弧度，又伸手勾起另一条吊带，眨眼间两条红印就落在小迪基白皙光滑的背上。

“突然夹得那么紧……”杰森俯下身朝男孩耳背呵气，一面伸手摸了摸男孩突起的肩胛骨，顺着下凹的脊线摸到那个吞吐着阴茎的湿淋淋烫滑肉洞上，“很爽？”

他把一个没有成熟阿尔法操得像欧米茄那样淫水流不停，黏滑的淫液从男孩紧紧闭合的子宫口溢出，充满整个膣腔，被杰森的鸡巴搅拌抽插着，往穴口外流出的一部分又被顶回去，摩擦出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声，杰森的胯骨撞着迪基的小屁股，发出令人脸红的啪啪响声，撞得男孩的呻吟断成无数个凌乱音节，小阿尔法感受着那根粗大滚烫的肉棒在他的膣腔里又顶又撞，操得他肚子又酸又软，浑身颤抖，哼也哼不完整。

“嗯……嗯……啊啊……啊……”

男人的手抓住那两团颤动着的臀肉，大力揉捏，时而往臀缝挤压让那口肉洞把鸡巴吸得更紧，时而又掰开臀肉露出那个没毛的干净嫩穴：

“甜心，舒服那么久，想不想爹地的鸡巴插进子宫？想不想爹把你操到怀孕？嗯？”

“想！呜……嗯嗯……”他的男孩毫不犹豫，无力地扭动着发软的腰，幅度小得几乎可以忽略不计，“迪基想要爹地的大鸡巴……啊……想要爹地……嗯……爹地射满迪基的肚子……迪基给爹地生宝宝……啊啊……呜呜……”

他心爱的阿尔法养父回应了他，那根又热又硬的粗壮阴茎，蓦地捅进他的子宫口，一瞬间酸软胀痛在男孩下腹炸开，他发出悲鸣一样的尖叫，随后脸埋进娃娃的绒毛里吭吭哧哧地呜咽着，杰森没有给他适应的时间——每次他操进迪基的子宫，他可爱的性爱宝贝都会如同处子开苞那样作出青涩又激烈的反应，杰森清楚地知道，他的淫荡男孩事实上爱死了他就这样粗暴地操他的子宫，爱得不得了。

“嗯嗯……呜……”

整根阴茎完全埋入膣腔，半根撬开了小阿尔法沉寂的子宫彻底插进去，龟头撑开宫口肥厚的肉环，挺进去顶中柔嫩湿滑的肉壁摩擦起来，这让男孩产生自己的小肚子要被顶破的错觉，越来越多的淫液从肉壁里渗透出来，涌出子宫，涌出膣腔，被杰森的大老二捅回去，一些顺着阴茎抽插间带出，铺满男孩腿根。

杰森握紧男孩的屁股肉，凶狠猛烈地操干起来。男人弯下腰，舔上男孩背上那两道被吊带弹出的红痕，舌尖一碰上迪基的皮肤小阿尔法立刻漏出呻吟声，细黏勾人，拖长的尾音带着哭腔，他缓慢扭动着，小鸡巴来回磨蹭绒毛娃娃的肚皮，潮湿的小淫洞绞紧杰森的阴茎，直到吃到精液，才哆哆嗦嗦哑着嗓子哭喊出来——

“啊啊！嗯……嗯……爹地的阴茎要射爆迪基的肚子了！呜……好爽……啊啊啊……”男孩绷直了一会身体承受注射满子宫的精液，忽然松懈下来抖得厉害，在杰森身下软成一团，“呜……我……呜呜我在娃娃肚子上成结了……呜呜……”

杰森看见了，那正是他想要的。他的男孩被他操出了一个结，根部涨成球结的细白小阴茎一边颤抖着吐出透明汁液，一边在怪兽娃娃的绒毛肚子上小幅度摩擦着。

男人没有停下，他把养子的屁股抱起来，让那段光溜溜汗津津的腰悬空，继续大力挺动，他的精液还没有射干净，余下的正陆陆续续从龟头吐出，尽数被贪婪的肉洞小嘴吮进。

“呜……嗯……不要了……不要了……”男孩发出啜泣，胡乱摇晃着头，这次杰森让他爽过头了，被操得又烫又软的肉洞仍然热情，紧紧咬着男人半软半硬的鸡巴讨好地吮吸，他的子宫口被操开，发出抗议的疼痛和酥麻快感，男人的龟头卡进去不断射精，龟头顶蹭黏软的肉壁，把充满淫水和精液的膣腔操成一塌糊涂。

杰森又插了他的甜心男孩的小屁眼一段时间，等最后一泡精液再也装不下男孩的小肚子艰难地从阴茎贴着穴口的细缝间溢出，杰森才抽出了自己的鸡巴。

迪基，他的养子，他的不知廉耻又贪得无厌的淫荡小坏蛋，屁眼被他彻底操成一个洞张着，露出红艳艳湿漉漉的壁肉，大汩大汩浊白精液混着淫水噼噼啪啪从肉洞里吐出来，在地毯上流成一滩。小阿尔法腿根小小痉挛着，几乎被操得爽到翻起白眼晕过去，男孩的嘴巴早已合不起，口水流了一下巴，小肚子里也许确实装了太多杰森送他的“礼物”，小腹正微微隆起，仿佛怀孕一样，看得杰森忍不住笑起来。

他的心肝宝贝，今夜也如同往常那般，被他的精液填满肚子。


End file.
